


This is Home

by WhiteLadyoftheRing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLadyoftheRing/pseuds/WhiteLadyoftheRing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan, Phillip and Aurora arrive in Storybrooke, but will this be their home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daenerys-targayen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=daenerys-targayen).



> For daenerys-targayen as part of the OUAT Secret Valentine on Tumblr. Happy Valentine's Day, love! I hope you enjoy this. <3
> 
> This is my first time writing these three, so it's been a little rough. There's a lot of handwaving going on as to how they have jumped between realms and reclaimed Phillip's soul, but they eventually stumble across Storybrooke. Brief appearance by the Charmings.

They stumble into this new world together, Aurora nestled between them. The journey has been hardest on her, and she clings to Mulan's hand even as Phillip guides her up the hill and onto the roadway.

 

“We'll be safe here,” says Aurora, and the unwavering faith in her voice almost makes Mulan believe.

 

Almost.

 

They emerge from the forest, out into this world where metal beasts roam the streets. This new land is strange. Though Mulan has traveled far, and seen many things, this world is like none she's ever seen before. The portals are intricate, and only once they'd begun their journey to reclaim Phillip's soul did she realize the grave importance of the giant's compass. They were lucky at first, to find the netherworld in which he resided within only a few jumps, but their journey home has since been endless – hopping aimlessly from realm to realm, all the while unsure if there is any left of their own worth reclaiming.

 

Mulan catches sight of a sign – _Storybrooke Auto Parts –_ and pauses, pulling Aurora and Phillip to a stop as well.

 

_Storybrooke._

 

“Emma,” she whispers, then looks to Aurora. “Emma and Snow are here.”

 

Phillip frowns. “Who?”

 

“Friends,” Aurora says with a smile, and takes his hand in both of hers.

 

–

 

They find their way to the local inn – _Granny's_ , the old woman had called it – bracing themselves against the early morning chill. The town is barely stirring, just beginning to wake to a new dawn.

 

This isn't home, Mulan thinks. But maybe – just maybe – it could be.

 

Aurora sees them first – Snow hip-to-hip with her prince, Emma and Henry trailing alongside – and calls out to them before gathering up her skirts and racing down the road toward them.

 

“These must be your friends,” Phillip smiles, and reaches out to squeeze Mulan's hand.

 

Snow is embracing Aurora, and then Aurora is embracing Emma (who doesn't seem too thrilled about it), but then Aurora is laughing and waving them on, the light returning to her eyes.

 

“Yes,” Mulan grins up at him. “Yes, they are.”

 

–

 

They settle in at Granny's, having had a warm meal and warm company for the first time in weeks. Aurora sifts through a case of Snow's old clothing, marveling at the hem lines, while Phillip examines his reflection in one of David's old flannel shirts.

 

It suits him.

 

Mulan's favorite, though, is the hot water in the shower. She washes off the exhaustion and grime of their adventures, ready for this moment's reprieve. Their journey is far from over, but they're together now, and that makes all the difference.

 

“Do you really think they'll find a way home?” Aurora asks as Mulan emerges in a pair of Emma's well-worn jeans and a tank top. “Snow and Emma?”

 

Phillip looks up from the mirror with a world full of hope in his eyes. “They have the compass, yes? That was enough to bring them here; it must be enough to take us all home.”

 

“We'll make it work,” Mulan promises, and combs her wet hair through with her fingers. Her work will never be complete until they're all safe in their homeland, no ogres or pirates left to be dealt with, but that day seems too far off. Though her spirit urges her ever onward, her body aches for rest, for journey's end.

 

“We could always stay here,” Aurora muses, gazing thoughtfully at one of Snow's sweaters. “This could be our home.”

 

“It could,” Mulan replies.

 

It's a half-promise, but it's enough.


End file.
